the sleepover
by scooby823945
Summary: milhouse come over to bart's house to spend the night. will lisa keep her eyes on bart


It had been a month since the night Milhouse had toyed with Bart in his sleep and Lisa awaked. Since then, he had not had the opportunity to have sex again, with them or anyone else, even though Bart had slept at his house only a week ago. Milhouse had to resort to hand, but it was getting tiresome. After having a feel of both Simpson kids, he craved for more. Bart had quickly forgotten his strange wake of a month ago, but Lisa hadn't. She had remained somewhat distant of him however. The sex had been good, but she was only interested in playing with Milhouse, not actually dating him. But even from afar, she could tell Milhouse wasn't only interested in her. She noticed the glances he gave her brother's butt and crotch area, even though Bart didn't. Maybe she could do them both.

Everyday of summer seemed the same for Bart. Not that it was a bad thing. He liked to spend his days roaming around Springfield, with his trusty sidekick Milhouse at his side. Playing video games, blowing stuff up, watching Itchy and Scratchy… it was the good life.

Milhouse had been invited to stay for the night at the Simpsons, again. This time, Homer and Marge would be gone until late into the evening however. Lisa had managed to convince her dad that they deserved a vacation and that she could baby-sit Bart.

"I'll let him invite Milhouse," she added. "It should calm him down for the night and I'll be able study in peace."

The first time Lisa had babysat Bart, it had turned out to be a disaster, but somehow, the people of Springfield had forgotten, her parents included. If his best friend could come stay the night, she didn't expect trouble to arise. And anyways, she had other plans for the night then sleep.

So, after Marge cooked a meal for her kids, she left for an evening of fancy restaurant and dance. Maggie was even brought to Patty and Selma's, so Lisa would have less to worry about.

Milhouse arrived shortly after the parents' departure and immediately, he started playing video games with Bart. Lisa had planned out the evening perfectly. She knew exactly how to act to manipulate Bart to do it with her and Milhouse would surely follow. It would be harder however to make him perform with Milhouse, something she really wanted to see.

Bart however, had plans of his own. He knew he wasn't the smartest, especially in front of Lisa and even Milhouse. He did have one thing he could use to his advantage however: he was cunning. Everyone knew Milhouse had a crush on Lisa and Bart had to admit that even him could see her sexiness. Tonight was perfect to set his plan in motion.

The boys played video games for about an hour. Even though Bart was the better player, he was beaten more then once by Milhouse since his mind was elsewhere, preparing to set his plan in motion. Lisa was in the living room, with headphones, seemingly lost in a novel but also pondering her plan.

After Bart's final defeat, he decided he didn't want to play video games anymore. He decided to bring Milhouse to his room . 'Perfect,' Lisa thought, 'it'll give me a chance to prepare my plan.'

"OK, Milhouse, here's the plan," Bart said after closing the door to his room. "You like my sister a lot. Tonight, I'm giving you the opportunity to have sex with her."

"But Bart, I already did have sex with her."

Bart, who had been walking towards his bed, stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to Milhouse.

"You did?"

"Yeah, when I slept here a month ago. She caught me peeking at your parents having sex and since we were both turned on, we… well, she decided to have a go at it. Still not going out though. One day Lisa, one day."

But Bart had not listened. This was perfect. Since Lisa had prior contact with Milhouse, he could make his plan go even smoother.

"I'm guessing you would want to do it again."

"Of course! Any time!" And he mentally added: 'I'd like to slip inside your butt again too, Bart.

Ten minutes later, Lisa was ready to start her plan. She walked up to her brother's room and was surprised to find the door closed. As she was about to knock, Lisa decided just barge in and surprise them.

She suddenly opened the door, but recoiled slightly from the sight before her. On the bed, Bart and Milhouse were both kneeling, nude and legs spread, revealing two small but hard wieners.

"Bart! What are you doing? Put some clothes on!" Lisa shouted, forgetting that she was going to make him do the same thing an instant earlier.

"Aw come on Lisa, you know you want some of this," her brother said, thrusting his hips in her direction while talking. "Besides, Milhouse said you already did it."

The blue haired boy looked away, a bit ashamed of admitting it in front of her.

"What? You little… I…" the girl stuttered. "He screwed you while you were asleep Bart! Did you know that?" Actually, even she didn't know it, but a wild guess might turn the situation around. Anyways, she already know Milhouse was hot for her brother.

Bart jumped a bit to the side. He couldn't believe he had been violated like that. He wasn't sure how he felt. Angry, because his body had been used without his consent; sad because it was his best friend who had abused of his trust. But at the same time, he realized that the experience wasn't so bad. He might not want to be penetrated yet, but the thought of entering Milhouse didn't sound as repulsive as he may have thought.

"I'll make you a deal Bart. If you and Milhouse have sex together, I'll join you." She mentally added: 'Hopefully, I can keep control of this." And besides, she wanted to see them do it together. She was curious of how they would look like, how his brother would be like.

"I'll do it on one condition," Bart replied. He couldn't let Lisa get away completely with the negotiations after all. "I'll let Milhouse penetrate me if you get undressed and suck me." He gave a slight thrust in her direction to illustrate his words.

"Sounds reasonable," she said after a few moments pondering his words. "All right Bart, you have a deal."

Without further ceremony, Lisa started to undress. She started by sitting on the floor and removing her red shoes, giving the boys a slight peek under her dress at the same time. She quickly got back up and slowly removed her dress, lowering it under her still undeveloped breasts, then sliding it on her stomach. She took a small pause before lowering I completely, displaying her pink panties in the same motion.

"You like what you see, boys?" she asked in the sexiest voice she could muster. They didn't reply, lost in the sight before them, getting harder by the second. Finally, she slipped her panties off and threw them in a corner. She pranced a bit towards the bed.

"Alright Bart, now lay down on the bed. Milhouse, get between his legs."

Bart was a bit reluctant, but his friend was quite happy to oblige. 'Finally I get to feel him around me, awake and even willing,' Milhouse thought, oblivious to Bart's negative feelings.

After he made sure Bart was comfortable, Milhouse put his pecker at the entrance of his ass and pushed slightly. Bart winced a bit in pain, but it was followed by pleasure as Lisa put her lips around his own cock and gave it a quick suck, an encouragement to make him go through with it. She quickly released it however, wanting to see the sight from a distance before continuing to pleasure her brother.

It was a surprising sight indeed. For the first time, Bart was being dominated by Milhouse. It was strange to see how the blue haired boy just kept slipping in and out of his friend who had his legs in the air, enjoying the pleasure it brought him and taking time to stretch his butt hole well before he would start pounding with all of his might.

"Lisa, don't forget… your side of the bargain," Bart said, pausing between pumps.

Lisa had not forgotten. She slowly got back to Bart's side and sat beside him. She started by passing her soft hand on his stomach, rubbing her brother's skin a bit before lowering it to the groin area. She then delicately took Bart's hard shaft and ran her fingers on it, feeling it throb in her hand. She gave it a few strokes, making it leak small drops of precum and making Bart moan, although Lisa was unsure if it was only because of her.

She bent and lapped the tip of her brother's cock, tasting the semen drop. The taste was indistinct, a bit salty, but mostly water. She gave the whole length of the shaft a long lick, making more cum drip and she lapped that as well. With Milhouse pumping into Bart beside her, it was a bit hard to access the genitals well, but she still managed to pass her tongue in a circle around the ball pouch. She could feel her brother twitch under every lap, every motion she gave. And although he was hesitant at first, seemed to be enjoying Milhouse more by each fleeting moment.

Bart felt that he was on cloud nine. He could finally feel his sister's lips around his cock, and was surprised to not be as discomforted by Milhouse as he first expected. Although he had felt pain at first, he was beginning to feel more pleasure by each thrust his friend gave. He couldn't believe the words he was about to say.

"Harder," he whispered.

Instead, Milhouse stopped. "What did you say Bart?" innocently, having really not understood the words.

"I want you to pump harder, Milhouse," Bart said louder. "I want to feel you inside me, strongly. Pump with all your might."

Encouraged by his friend's words, Milhouse picked up the pace. He grabbed Bart's legs and pumped in and out faster and stronger each time. The blue haired boy had forgotten about Lisa who had taken a step back from Bart's cock. He bent to meet his best friend's lips with his own.

Bart willingly opened his mouth, letting their lips join in a tender kiss. They both knew this was how it was supposed to be done, but had to improvise from there, moving their lips, rubbing them together in a clumsy manner. Daring, Bart extended his tongue and gave his friend's own a taste. It felt right, and Milhouse let his own out as well, dancing with his friend's. He still had one hand lifting one of Bart's legs, the other stabilizing him, but he still lost balance and their chests collided.

The kiss broke, and for a moment, the air was still. Then, Bart was chuckled softly, grabbed his friend's head and replaced his lips on his own. Their tongues touched one another for a fleeting moment before Bat broke the kiss again, moving his head to whisper in Milhouse's ear: "Now you better get those hips in motion before I lose interest."

The blue haired boy didn't need more encouragement. He lifted his body once more, passing his young hand on Bart's yellow stomach, and thrust once more into him, making Bart tense up once more, moaning louder then before. Milhouse seemed to have lost his shyness, as if his lust for his best friend had taken over his whole body. He thrust as strongly as he could, then retracted until only the head of his cock was inserted in the hole, before thrusting once more. Every time, it sent a shiver down Bart's spine as he felt himself coming nearer the edge of climax.

It was Milhouse who came first however. In a final thrust, he finally released his semen into his friend. Bart felt every gush of warm juice pouring into him. Instinctively, he clenched his butt muscles so that nothing would escape him. Knowing he was close as well, Bart grabbed his cock and gave it a few strokes. Soon, he was milking all over his stomach. He loved the feeling of Milhouse squirting into him and him shooting his load at the same time, like it was a single jet of cum.

Soon however, the moment was gone. Milhouse took himself out of his friend, panting and rolled on the side of the bed. Bart put his leg back down, still spread and had a big smile on his face. Something came to mind then.

He turned his eyes to meet his sister's, who was still standing near the door, nude, and was unconsciously stroking a finger along her vaginal lips.

"Did you like the show?" Bart asked.

Lisa was at a lost for words. She didn't think it would really end up like this. The two boys had made her very horny and now, she wanted to feel them inside of her. He wanted to feel them push their meat until they all came.

"You know," her brother continued, "you still owe me a suck. I want you to come over here and lick all of this off. I want you to clean me up with your tongue, little sister."

Lisa couldn't resist. With a bit more haste then the previous time, she went to Bart's side and tentatively took a lap of the cum he had spilled over his stomach. The mixture of tastes was very particular. At first, it just seemed like water but then, a saltier taste came into play. In any case, it was a taste she liked and so Lisa avidly licked all over Bart's stomach. She passed her tongue in his small belly button, then moved circles around it, then reaching the crotch area and giving a quick lap before returning to the tummy.

When she finished licking all of it, she couldn't believe what she was about to say: "I want more of it…", did Lisa whisper.

"What did you say Lisa?" Bart replied, feigning not hearing her.

"I want to suck you dick until you fill my stomach with your boy juices."

"Well, that's nice, but you wouldn't want Milhouse to feel alone, right?"

"I don't mind Bart, I… well," he started, a bit shy.

"Tell me, Milhouse," Lisa replied, reassuring. "Tell me what you want to do to me."

"I want to suck your cunt until I make you squeal!"

"Alright then, boys, come and get it."

Bart and Milhouse both got off the bed, leaving the space to Lisa. She laid down on it, head on the pillow and arms extended, revealing her nudity to the two boys that would bring her pleasure and to whom she would bring pleasure as well. Slowly, Bart got on the bed as well, spreading his legs to have his sister under his, his hardening cock growing near her mouth.

Silently, she let him put the head of his boyhood past her lips. She passed her tongue on it, licked the already forming drops of cum from the slit, making the boy moan of pleasure. She bobbed her head forwards, taking more of it in, licking all along the length and then retracting, sucking at the same time.

Milhouse didn't lose time either. Lisa's hairless slit just seemed so attractive, and it let out a teasing smell of pheromones which he found irresistible. He didn't only want to taste it either. The blue haired boy got close and just sniffed the mouth watering smell. He then licked his thumbs and stretched out the slit, letting out a greater whiff of the natural perfume. Unable to contain himself anymore, he let out his tongue and started licking the moist delicacy.

Lisa suddenly tensed up from surprise and bliss. This wasn't the first time Milhouse was licking her up down there, but it certainly seemed more incredible then before. She could feel the soft tongue moving all around her cunt, like a wild ride, licking all of the spoiling juices and spilling more as well.

Bart had jumped when Lisa had tensed from the licking of her privates, as she had unwittingly took a great breath, but now, she was remaining a bit idle for him. She kept kissing the tip of it and all, but the boy wanted more. He put his hands on each side of her head and started pushing himself in and out of her mouth.

Lisa realized that the pleasure was well overcoming her and that she couldn't quite perform the deed Bart expected of her, but still tried bobbing her head more, moving her tongue around and even play with the small sac hanging under the cock with her small soft hands. Another of Milhouse's dexterous tongue lashes made her loose all control over her body however. Finally, she decided to put all of her energy to simply keep her lips sealed around the shaft, still wanting to taste more of her brother's cream.

Milhouse had picked up the pace, sucking more then before as if he was drinking from a waterfall, letting some drip on Bart's covers. He had also found Lisa's clit, very sensible to the attention he gave it. Machiavellian in his own way, he gave it all his attention, rubbing it with the rough of his tongue and sucking it softly like a juicy piece of candy.

Soon, Lisa was flowing of juices like a river, ever so close to orgasm. She still kept her mouth shut as her brother pumped in and out of it, sucking every time she felt the blue haired boy play near her clit. Soon, she was just too aroused to keep it in any longer. Lisa just let it all go, juicing up Milhouse's face, who would swallow it as much as he could but still ending up making quite a mess. Milhouse enjoyed being drenched in the sexy girl's love juices all over his face, and drinking it avidly.

As his sister came all over his best friend, Bart felt a strong poll on his cock as she suck it stronger from her orgasm. He didn't need more to let himself flow into her mouth. He felt himself grow weak and fulfilled and shot wave after wave of his awaited boy juice as he flooded his sister's mouth. Lisa had to open it to get some air, overwhelmed by so much pleasure at one. Bart then lost control and shot the reminder of his load all over her face. Not that she minded of course, Lisa was just content to get it all, even if it was a mess.

Soon however, both siblings stopped, their joy's fading away, letting place for good memories. The boy laid down next to his sister, lost in a daze, a large smile on his face. Suddenly, they both remembered that they weren't alone.

"Hey, can I get to wash you up?" Milhouse asked, frisky like a puppy before a treat. Lisa and Bart both looked at each other and laughed softly, both at the remark and at how silly Milhouse looked all soaked in Lisa's juices.

"Of course you can come, Milhouse," she softly said.

All giddy, he quickly climbed on the bed and started licking all over her shoulders, her neck, then her cheeks and forehead, finishing with a deep French kiss where they shared and mixed both Bart and Lisa's cum in one incestuous drink.

The next day, Milhouse was the first one to get up. The evening had gone smoothly after they gone their fun. The cum stains had gone away fairly easily and after a shower, which they all took together, it almost looked as if nothing had happened. Almost, if not for the memories that is.

**Milhouse went to the bathroom and splashed some water into his face. He used the towel to wash it off and then looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled. Everything had gone according to plan. **


End file.
